Dancing with the devil
by Akatsukichibis789
Summary: Pain, searing cold pain spread across his entire body likes a wild fire. He never heard the knocking on his door, as he embraced deaths icy cold grip as it took him to where no one stared at him for the 'thing' he was, were he had no demon, where he had parents, friends, actual teammates an love. Rated T for heavy cursing,death of a character an anything else R&R! EDITED!


so I suggest you listen to the song while reading this i dont own anything

Dance with the devil- breaking benjermin (SP?)

* * *

Dance with the devil

Naruto stared at the kunai, its steel cold metal plate pressed against his wrist for the how ever many times this will be. He's gonna do it tonight, his will doing everything to keep the jutsu he found snooping around to hold the fox back. Its screams an protest of him being foolish and not knowing what he's doing. He pushed gently but with enough force an shaky hands cut through a thin layer of skin barely drawing blood. He stared at it for a few moments expecting the red chakra to pour out from it and heal it almost instantaneously, he smirked an released a shaky breath.

He stared at it again and with a scowl on his face closed his eyes, letting his blonde hair fall into his face, he had nothing to live for, a helpless outcast everybody hated an stared at due to the demon inside him. He, with a final in gulf of air pressed an cut into the vein of his wrist an went from a standing position to falling back onto his bed, a wave of nausea hitting him head on, he waited for death to come an he'd embrace it with open arms.

Memories of many previous attempts at taking his own life played through his life like a documentary of sorrow an pity. The first of when he jumped into the river knowing he couldn't swim an wanted to drown on that day. But know that stupid Uchiha prick had to come along an had to just go an fucking save him. Damn that bastard, he made a fool out of him each and every time only adding to the already intense pressure breaking through his heart.

The second time being the first actual mission the 'team' went on. He was never part of them anyway; Kakashi favored Sasuke the most and took him under his wing an even went as far as extra training lessons, Baa-Chan- no! Tsunade took that pink haired banshee, so he was stuck with some creep that was a closet pervert an hated him for getting' his precious Konohamaru' in-trouble.

He went into Hauk's ice mirrors knowing full ware what was going to happen, so he tried taking the most damage from the stupid needles. He hoped one would hit a vital point in him and kill him but no once again the stupid ass Uchiha got in the way, sure he was heavily damaged and that just left Naruto pissed that wasn't him that got hit by the rain of the needles. Then the stupid fox seeped through mistaking his tears of anger at missing a good chance at ending his pathetic life with tears of sorrow for losing a friend

Kyuubi laughed at him now an spoke of his false lies in to his head, "Kit, I believed you could've done great things like make this village crumble under your feet. You're lying to yourself these empty threats you had done and this one right here. You lie to yourself saying no one loves you and they only see me." He blocked him out before any doubts were thrown into his reel of thought; he knew that stupid demon was lying to him an straight to his face, after all foxes were the most sly devious creatures on the world. He felt nausea hit him again more powerful than the last everything was getting colder now, "almost time huh ,stupid fox."A roar tore its way out from said creature

This world, plagued by so much wrong doing, the guilty killing so many each an everyday that passes by, and they are deemed fit to live and prosper and are rewarded with things un-necessary. Is this world so filled with false reality an hatred an lust for blood their blinded from the truth! He found himself looking at a reflection of his inner self- no all he saw was an empty shell of a unheard teen that had nothing to lose in this act of self mutilation. Somehow they image changed when he blinked an saw the cold blue eyes became encased with darkness pupils red an staring right back at him smiling and grabbed his hands, he didn't pull back and let him take the lead as they simply went about in circles in the white abyss they were enclosed in.

He never did stare into those eyes only saw a reflection of them barely noticeable on the glass floor. He stared down the whole time, the shadowed eyed replica of him never looked down only stared at him. He was pulled back an out of the white glass abyss.

Pain, searing cold pain spread across his entire body likes a wild fire. He never heard the knocking on his door, as he embraced deaths icy cold grip as it took him to where no one stared at him for the 'thing' he was, were he had no demon, where he had parents, friends, actual teammates an love. And he just laid there eyes open to see what will happen next if he lived that long. Barely registering his two 'teammates' staring down at him in horror before the sliver of his life line was cut away from his body he pleaded with death to stay for five more min then he could take him into that peaceful place he so eagerly awaited for.

They stared into those dead eyes of his, all traces of life that might have lingered there gone forever. They clung to him, crying both sending a shadow clone to their sensei requesting his urgent appearance in the little apartment. Then they heard him make a barely audible whisper with a raspy voice he said

Sakura who clunged to his right hand chanted over an over knowing but never giving up a futile attempt Sasuke joined in alongside her"Hold on. Hold on_."  
"_Hold on. Hold on_."  
_And with his final breathe of air in those starved lunges he whispered in time for even his sensei to hear.

"_Goodbye."_

* * *

OK re-edited fived a mistake in grammer angot rid of the lyrics but anyway back to Why you ask simply for revenge


End file.
